


Kawą, dobijemy ją kawą!

by Satanachia



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: #mundruśćtakbardzo, #satanytakiezdolne, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Przypadkowe Fakty, Tydzień Kreskówek, Znalazłam kawę!, a wiem co robię, co ja robię ze swoim życiem, czyli takie Tu for U, hallo tutaj jestem! - woła kawa, kawa!, odtajam bo mi zimno, pisząc takie fiki, sezonie grzewczy where are you? ;_;, skoro ja mogę układać głupie wzorki z kawy to Tony totalnie też!, totalnie!, tyle kawy!, w poszukiwaniu zaginionej kawy!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopóki Tony nie poszedł do szkoły średniej, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że system edukacyjny jest w stanie zaserwować mu coś gorszego, niż przymusowe leżakowanie, którym raczono go przez cały okres przedszkola. A jednak znalazło się coś gorszego. Coś dużo, dużo gorszego - wszechogarniająca, wszędobylska nuda, która na większości lekcji przeistaczała jego mózg w rozmemłaną watę cukrową, wymuszając na nim coraz to dziwniejsze metody jej odpędzania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawą, dobijemy ją kawą!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Standardowo niebetowane i ten, dla Filigranki, bo twierdzi, że lubi moje tagi, a im bliżej zimy tym będą dziwniejsze. x)  
> Bo zima.

Dopóki Tony nie poszedł do szkoły średniej, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że system edukacyjny jest w stanie zaserwować mu coś gorszego, niż przymusowe leżakowanie, którym raczono go przez cały okres przedszkola. A jednak znalazło się coś gorszego. Coś dużo, dużo gorszego - wszechogarniająca, wszędobylska nuda, która na większości lekcji przeistaczała jego mózg w rozmemłaną watę cukrową, wymuszając na nim coraz to dziwniejsze metody jej odpędzania.

We wtorek, gdy już wyczerpał wszystkie konwencjonalne metody sygnowane znakiem "antynudy" przez cały angielski składał origami, którym obsypał sale gimnastyczną tuż przed wf'em. W środę namiętnie strzelał skuwką od długopisu w innych uczniów, zaś w czwartek zapisał całą ławkę wyprowadzanym wzorem, którego nie zdążył nawet dokończyć, bo pan Finstock wyprowadził go za ucho (za ucho!) z sali i malowniczo zrugał na korytarzu, przy niedomkniętych drzwiach, zza których wyraźnie było słychać chichoty i dokazywanie pozostawionej samopas klasy, do której późniejszy powrót był co najmniej niezręczny. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na okaz w zoo, a od ich spojrzeń Tony'emu cierpła skóra.

Tylko siedząca w drugiej ławce Pepper zdawała się to rozumieć i zamiast odpowiedzieć na zaczepki siedzącej obok niej koleżanki, której najwidoczniej bardzo zależało na podzieleniu się własnie teraz jakimiś niesamowitymi wieściami, uśmiechnęła się do niego szelmowsko, kiedy przechodził obok niej by w sromocie zająć swoją pomazaną ławkę, co w pewien sposób poprawiło mu humor.

Ten uśmiech oznaczał, że Pepper miała plan, co tam plan, PLAN!, a _plany_  Potts miały to do siebie, że były genialne jak maszyny Tony'ego, równie nieprzewidywalne i zdecydowanie _dziwne_.

 

*

 

— Co to jest? — spytał Tony, szturchając ołówkiem metalową tubę, która Pepper następnego dnia postawiła mu na ławce jeszcze przed pierwszą lekcją, najwyraźniej po to, by mógł oswoić się z jego obecnością, spróbować otworzyć i pokisić się w swojej niepewności.

— To jest pudełko na kawę — odpowiedziała mu Pepper, nie podnosząc nawet głowy znad notatek. — Gdy wykombinujesz jak je otworzyć powiem ci co dalej.

Tony posyła jej złe spojrzenie, co nie czyni na dziewczynie żadnego wrażenia. Po prostu ślini kciuk i przewraca notatki dalej, skupiona na wzorach z chemii nieorganicznej.

Przecież Tony mógłby jej w tym pomóc i ogarnęliby materiał dwa razy szybciej!

Naburmuszony szturcha jeszcze raz tubę i mało nie spada z krzesełka na którym się bujał, gdy z jej boku nagle coś wypada.

Zapobiegliwie zerka na Pepper, by sprawdzić czy dziewczyna aby na pewno nie widziała jego reakcji, po czym uspokojony jej brakiem zainteresowania szturcha pojemnik jeszcze raz w to samo miejsce. Tym razem wypadają dwa ziarna kawy, co tony ledwo rejestruje, zajęty tyrkaniem pojemnika, z którego z każdym pacnięciem wypada coraz więcej ziaren.

Gdy udało mu się uzbierać z ziaren całkiem pokaźny stosik, zgarnął go kilkoma ruchami na sam środek stołu i zaczął je odruchowo segregować, skupiając się na wielkości i kolorze.

— Baw się grzecznie — dziewczyna klepie go po głowie niczym niesfornego psiaka, ale Tony nie jest w stanie się tym przejąć - właśnie miał zajęcia na co najmniej pół godziny.

Jezu Chryste, Pepper była genialna!

 

*

 

Chociaż z początku zarówno nauczyciele, jak i reszta uczniów spoglądali na Tony’ego i jego Kawową Armię, jak na bombę z opóźnionym zapłonem (kilka osób nawet przesiadło się o ławkę, dwie od niego), po kilku dniach pozbawionych dziwnych i dziwniejszych niespodzianek, podczas których Tony tylko układał ziarenka w coraz to nowsze kombinacje i wzory, co pochłaniało go na tyle, że w końcu “przestał cudować”, jak to określił zadowolony anglista, gdy przez trzy dni z rzędu udało mu się przeprowadzić pozbawioną origami lekcję.

Jedynym profesorem, któremu przeszkadzał obecny stan rzeczy był nauczyciel chemii, pan Herman, który za każdym razem stawał za Tonym i dyszał mu wściekle w kark, próbując wymusić na nim jakąkolwiek reakcję, co nigdy mu się nie udawało.

Do dzisiaj.

— Co to jest? — pyta nauczyciel stukając jednym pożółkłym od nikotyny paznokciem w stolik.

Tony podniósł na niego wzrok, bezwiednie dokładając do układanego obrazu dwa brakujące ziarenka.

— W sensie co teraz z tego będzie? — pyta zapobiegliwie chłopak i równa wszystkie ziarenka. Herman potakuje.

— A to… to, to jest kofeina. — Profesor unosi jedną brew, na co Tony wzdycha cierpiętniczo. Świetnie, będzie go pytał z cholernej kofeiny.

— No bo ten, wzorem kofeiny jest C8H10N4O2, jest organicznym związkiem chemicznym, alkakoidem purynowym i znajduje się w surowcach roślinnych. Można ją również uzyskać syntetycznie, ale nie jest wówczas tak smaczna — skrzywił się wymownie i zebrał ziarna, wsypując je z powrotem do pojemnika, a ponieważ profesor Herman wciąż wisiał nad nim niczym kat nad grzeszną duszą, chłopak wymusił na swoim opornym mózgu minimalną współpracę. Nigdy nie przepadał za chemią.

— Kofeinę odkrył niemiecki chemik Friedrich Ferdinand... Rudge?

— Rungego — poprawia go profesor i gestem każe kontynuować.

— Kofeina należy do grupy stymulantów, czyli jest środkiem psychoaktywnym, od którego można się uzależnić równie mocno co od na przykład papierosów, dlatego zaliczamy ją też do używek, i po dłuższym okresie regularnego przyjmowania kofeiny występuje zjawisko tachyfilaksji — zakończył i zerknął na profesora z nadzieję. Mężczyzna wyglądał równie odpychająco jak zwykle, jednak po chwili machnął na Tonyego ręką i wrócił do swojego biurka, rzucając na odchodnym:

— Dobrze, masz już tę piątkę.

Tony aż upuścił trzymany w dłoniach pojemnik, który z trzaskiem upadł na biurko, po czym stoczył się z niego i ponownie huknął o ziemię.

Profesor odwrócił się na pięcie i zgromił go spojrzeniem, jasno mówiącym, że jeszcze jeden tego typu wypadek, a piątka szybko może przeistoczyć się w wiele mówiącą o nim i jego rozgarnięciu dwóję.

Tony przełknął ślinę i schował tubę do plecaka, po czym splótł dłonie na stoliku i uśmiechnął się niczym uosobienie niewinności.

To była jego pierwsza piątka z chemii w tym semestrze. Nie spartoli tego.

Nie.

Nie.

_NIE!_

Piętnaście minut później znów składał origami.

Boże, był takim słabym człowiekiem...


End file.
